With certain products particularly meat although not exclusively so, it is difficult to keep the weight of cut portions constant. This is particularly the case when dealing with a product such as pork chops.
The present invention seeks to provide apparatus and method for improving uniformity of the size and weight of cut portions of a product such as meat.